


Lunch

by Cartoon_Plants



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Blow Job, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Thirium (Detroit: Become Human), gavin x connor, i love connor and gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:58:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartoon_Plants/pseuds/Cartoon_Plants
Summary: Cyberlife updates got a little real





	Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> A/N this is also on my wattpad  
> Un_ananas_rose, ok, thanks!!
> 
>  
> 
> if you're wondering why Connor blushing is red and not blue, its because the blue blood is under the metal and his skin is on top of the metal. his skin is artificial and meant to mimic humans, even the redness

A gentle sigh escaped from Connor's lips when Detective Reed placed his hands on Connor's inner thighs, specifically, near his knees. Since the successful revolution Markus had led for their people, Cyberlife had begun releasing updates for androids biweekly that would allow them to fit in better with humans. To begin with, they'd update the Android and then, there would be an article released soon after explaining to the public what the latest update was. Reed was behind Connor, leaning down over his chair in a non-suspicious way and wanting to tease the little android for this particular update.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out about this update? Huh?"

This week's update had been a skin sensitivity. The sent to the Androids file warned that some androids may be more sensitive than others, especially in the first few weeks while the individual got used to the feel. Gavin's mouth was so close to Connor's ear, that he could feel the smirk. His whispered voice sent sparks down his spine, all the way to the tips of his toes. He could feel Reed ghost his hand slowly up his thigh as a rosy color creeped upon his cheeks. Brown eyes darted to Fowler's office, who was thankfully too busy yelling over the phone, and then the rest of the department, which was much too chaotic for anyone to mind what was happening. Hank hadn't come in yet, he still spent most of his nights drunk and most of his mornings nursing a hangover.

"Detective Re-" Connor was cut off by a sudden squeeze dangerously close to his region. A moan slipped out, and he backed himself up against the chair. The new and unknown feeling satisfying and left him wanting more squeezes and light pets.

"Yes, dipshit?" Gavin Reed whispered harshly, sending even more sparks.

"This is not the time nor the place," Connor sighed, trying to regain himself before continuing. Eyes locked on the boss man slamming his phone down and opening up a file on his desk. "Fowler could look over at any minute and chew the both of us out. Possibly leading to a suspension." He hoped that last part would be what convinced Gavin to stop while he was ahead.

The smirk on Gavin's face went away for a moment and he was left to think. When it came back, he looked like he had a nasty plan for Whoville at Christmas. "Ok," he said slowly, "How'bout for lunch break," he paused for dramatic effect, "I thoroughly chew you out?" When Connor doesn't respond he added, "I'll throw in a candy bar of your choice. Hm? Sound good?" He said as sweetly seductive as he could with another squeeze to his robo lover's thigh for good measure.

Connor thought for a moment. His and Reed's relationship was under no circumstances the best, even after the revolution. But, Gavin had witnessed androids behave more human than a human, and, has since apologized for his behavior towards Connor. They didn't have a friendship and it certainly wasn't romance. Connor's eyes slowly surveyed the rest of the room, thinking, before glancing at Gavin and then locking eyes on Fowler's box again. He agreed, a slow nod, and like nothing ever happened, Gavin casually walked back to his desk. Connor huffed and shifted awkwardly in his seat, eyes fixated on the clock of his monitor screen. '9:03 AM.' His system was going crazy as it tried to calm the thirium raging through him. When he was finally capable of getting back to work, he selected one of the many files on his desk and examined it.

Gavin would glance over every now and again and think of a pair of cheeks being flustered and red because of him.

\---------------

The 3 hours that passed didn't feel long at all. Hank came in and had done about an hour's worth of legitimate work before standing from his seat. Placing a hand on his lower back and reached up with the other to stretch out his stiffness. Grabbing his brown jacket that lay on the back of his chair, he turned to Connor.

"Alright Connor, where do you want to go for lunch?" Hank asked, meaning to 'get-up-so- you-can-stare-at-me-while-I-eat-at-Chicken-Feed-like-tradition.'

"Actually, Lieutenant, I think I'm going to stay here," Connor said cooly, not looking up from his paperwork. "And finish some work."

Hank scratched his grizzled beard and opened his mouth to question, but closed it quickly. Probably realizing that he had the chance to eat in peace for the first time in a while. "I'll be back." He said, turning on his heel and walking to the doors.

Connor watched as Hank walked away, letting out a sigh of relief that he did not interrogate him. Shifting his gaze to see Gavin, head rested on his hand, elbow propped up on his desk and body turned towards him. He stared like a hungry predator preparing for the kill. The bot allowed a faint smile to grace his full lips.

\-------------

They each had an hour lunch break so they chose to go to Gavin's apartment, which was only 8 minutes driving distance. The car ride was silent and allowed an aching tension between them to build. It was raining, of course, so Connor decided to watch the raindrops on the window slowly slide down and pool into each other. When arrived, they hurried to the porch of Gavin's two-story apartment building; he lived on the bottom. Connor watched as he shoved in the key and twisted it unlock, a lump in his throat. The door opened with a creek and Gavin offered him inside first. Connor took two steps in before hearing the door shut.

Tensions were finally released when Gavin grabbed his collar and pushed him against the back of the door. At the start, he didn't do anything. He merely stared at his lips, hungrily. Connor didn't dare move, his arms hung awkwardly at his sides. Gavin leaned in, and Connor tilted his head down, but, the predator turned his head last minute and latched onto Connor's neck instead. Connor moaned as he stiffened up at the sudden surprise, head tilting back onto the door for the other to have better access. He shuddered when Gavin gave wet kisses and whimpered when he gave nibbles.

Connor knew about sex. He had to access many memories back in the Eden Club to unwillingly find out and this wasn't the first time with Gavin. His hand found Gavin's shirt and begun to tug upon it. Gavin pulled away and latched his firm lips onto Connor's. Hands were removed from Connor's shirt and cupped his face as their tongues danced. Rotating them around, he tried to direct them to the couch. Releasing lips, he pushed Connor over the arm of the couch and quickly climbed on top of him. Connor scooted back for more room to get comfortable as Gavin straddled himself at Connor's waist.

Lips fused and held with a breathless urgency as Gavin flicked open the buttons from Connor's uniform one by one. When undone, his hands ran up to Connor's chest and left artificial goosebumps in his path. Connor's hands found their way back to Gavin's waist and once again tugged on his shirt. Gavin grabbed Connor's hands and sat up, "This isn't about me." he said in breathless puffs.

Connor looked up in confusion, he didn't think this was just about Detective Reed. "Detective, have I done something to bother you?"

Gavin huffed once more before placing his hands on either side of Connor's chest and smiled. "Oh, no, you haven't," he responded as his teeth gently grazed one of Connor's ripe buds. He snickered at the hitch in Connor's breath. "Are you really that sensitive, tin-can? I've barely touched you."

Connor's cheeks were fevered and flushed. His hands snaked up to Gavin's strong shoulders and jerked him down. He may be considerably stronger than Gavin in just about every way, but Connor was weak when Gavin used his mouth. "Mmm... Gavin, please!"

Gavin chuckled lowly before placing his mouth on him, tongue swirling and teeth biting around the erect pink nipple. Connor could feel his thirium hum through his veins as his eyes grew heavy. His back arched and hips rolled for the need of being touched. His eyes slid shut in ecstasy when Gavin began to pinch and roll his other bud. Removing his mouth, Gavin proudly stared at the already plumb and swollen sight. He flicked it and snickered when Connor hissed.

"I thought androids didn't feel pain." He teased.

"We typically don't, but most androids haven't had their nipple practically bitten off." Connor responded.

Gavin ignored his response and kissed down the lean belly beneath him. Connor propped himself on his elbows and watched with 'brows furrowed together, and lips pursed and head tilted. When he got to Connor's waist, he went to one side and slowly licked him like an envelope. Connor's stomach caved in and he nibbles at his lip. God, he loved this kind of touch.

He watched closely as Gavin tugged at his belt, quickly liberating it. Gavin looked up and quickly stole a kiss as he unbuttoned and unzipped the pants, feeling the heat giving off from Connor's face. He loved that he could make a robot flustered and horny, it was a real confidence boost on his part. Crooking his fingers under the black underwear he backed up as he yanked both the pants and the underwear down to his ankles.

When making Connor, CyberLife had decided he can go to any lengths necessary to complete a mission, even if that meant being deflowered. His member was half hard and thankful to be out of tight pants. It was five inches, girth, and, begging for attention. The brisk air suddenly hitting made Connor tilt his head back and a catch a moan in his throat.

Gavin grabbed his thick thighs and forced his legs to bend up. Circling his thumbs on the tender lie of flesh, Gavin observed Connor's face: his strong jawline, kissable lips, chocolate eyes that gave a lost puppy look and fevered cheeks. Leaning down with eyes locked on Connor, he started at the knee then, switching between each leg, trailed his way up the thighs with sloppy wet kisses. He grazed his teeth gently and would give quick licks to his delicate and soft skin. Completely focused on him.

Connor couldn't sit still during this, he would squirm no matter how hard he tried to stay still. He lost his senses; his brain could not focus on a damn thing. The slight stubble on Gavin's chin tickled against his damp and quaking thighs. He could feel the tongue glide up the rest of the way and kiss where his leg and hip met. He kissed everywhere except for where it was needed most. The wiggling finally got to the point that Gavin had to pin his hips down, not that it helped.

Connor couldn't take it much longer, he yearned for Gavin's mouth around him. He wasn't capable enough to focus on words to express the need, so he thought if he directed him then he'd understand. But the moment Gavin felt the pressure of a hand move his head, he pulled away and Connor whined.

"Were you not taught manners? Use your words. Didn't CyberLife teach that if you want something you ask for it?"

Connor could tell by the way he said 'ask' he meant 'beg.' Collapsing onto his back, he tried to gather himself so he could spill his desires.

"I...I- Please, detective, I need y- you. I need the feeling of your... hot... and wet mouth around me. I have a fierce yearning for you to go down on me while I moan your name, Gavin, oh suck me off. Please!" He said breathlessly, repeating 'please' over and over.

Gavin's suddenly became just as flustered as Connor. Fuck. All of the 'pleases' stopped when Connor's cock was taken into a hand. Finally. Gavin began at the base and Connor choked on a sob. The light and feathery strokes of Gavin's tongue on his shaft was heaven. He tried his hardest not to buck his hips.

Slowly licking, Gavin listened to the symphony of gasps and whimpers. When he was close to the top, he went back to the base and licked up steadily, teasingly flicking his tongue across Connor's ultra-sensitive tip. At long last, there was a moan. Connor's hands shot to the other's head and cradled him gently, fingers tangling into and messing up neatly-gelled hair.

The warmth of Gavin's mouth finally wrapped around the tip and swirled his tongue. Connor screamed Gavin's name as pleasure punched him and lifted his back from the cushions. He gripped Reed's hair as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Gavin could feel a pool of heat in his stomach and shut his eyes as he bobbed his head. His free hand fondling Connor's balls.

Connor wasn't sure if androids had hormones like dopamine or oxytocin, but something was flowing through him. Oh, he felt light-headed. Oh, he felt close. 

 

 

PLEASE COMMENT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT <3


End file.
